Geography
The world of Dolandile consists of four countries: Terraclea, Alahard, Sonorah and Maleecia. The international currency is ghems. There are railway trails connecting cities in Terraclea and Alahard and ferries connecting Terraclea with Maleecia. Terraclea Terraclea'' 'terʌ’klɪə is the central country. It borders with Alahard and is connected to Sonorah by Trail of Tears, an area that's exceptionally dangerous for travellers. It borders with the Alyon Ocean in the south, north, and east. The biggest river of Dolandile, Ath Anah, divides the country in two parts; it takes its origin in the Lake of Shikha in the south and ends in northern Alyon, near Belum. The official language is Terraclean. Terraclea is the largest country in Dolandile. It has a low population density, with its inhabitants mostly concentrated to the main cities: '''Aurora, Belum, Panon and Laentis. About 65% of the population lives in urban areas, whilst the others live in other regions, also known as the Wild Lands. The magic density outside the cities is high enough to prevent the citizens from exploiting the land to their liking, such as building roads, factories and more cities. If one needs to travel outside the cities, the only way is to hire a horse. The Wild Lands are dangerous because of the magic and various savage creatures that live across the country, thus people who were born and raised in the cities rarely dare to travel in a way different than railway and ferries. A major part of population living in urban areas have never left their cities. Terraclea's capital city is Aurora, which is also the largest and best-developed city. Most of Terraclea has a temperate climate, with four distinctive seasons. Temperatures vary from north to south. Southern and central parts of the country have warm summers and cold winters, while the northern part of the country, especially the Northern Mountains, has shorter, cooler summers and long, snowy winters. Dragons can occasionally be sighted in the Northern Mountains and in the Unnamed Mountains, between Trail of Tears and Terraclea plains. The highest peak in the Northen Mountains is called Daa'Kur, just like a legendery castle/temple of Shikha which, as rumors say, has been build somewhere in that area. Aurora and Belum, two largest cities in Terraclea, are ruled by the mayors. Gilbert Jansson is the mayor of Aurora, and Alexander Fuchs is the mayor of Belum. The rest of the country, the Wild Lands, is ruled by Jansson's niece,' lady Elaine Jansson'. Phea, which is a small island north from Valcor, also belongs to Terraclea and is owned by lord Svante and lady Elisabeth Bergson, who rule under lady Elaine’s supervision. Their son and his wife died in a storm and they have been left with their granddaughter,' Ailin', who will become the next Lady of Phea after her grandparents’ death. Dragons can sometimes be spotted in this region. The Valcor Peninsula is inhabited by fishermen living in small villages. The rest of the Wild Land lives off harvest and hunting. The technology industry functions mainly in Aurora. Alahard Alahard'' '‘ʌlʌhɑːrd'', officially The '''Kingdom of Alahard, also known as The Lake Country, is the western country of Dolandile. It borders with Terraclea via the River of Veris (second largest river in Dolandile) in the east and with Alyon in the north, west and south. The official language is Alahardian. Alahard is the second largest country in Dolandile. Unlike the Terracleans, the Alahardians enjoy living in the countryside as much as they enjoy living in the cities – the magic density lets them settle all around the country. Alahard’s capital city is Dahles, and the second most important city is Perann, a port city which provides the country with seafood and harvest. The Twin Isles of Thyrum, despite being located closer to Terraclea, are also under Alahard’s rule. Alahard has a mild, mostly oceanic climate with four distinct seasons. It has the highest rain level in Dolandile. The summers are rather cool, and the winters are friendly. The land consists mostly of plains and lakes. Alahard is ruled by the royal Rothrise family. The present ruler is queen Margot Rothrise, after king Edward’s – her husband’s - early demise filling the highest position in Alahard. She gave birth to two children, princess Odette (presently the queen of Maleecia through marriage) and prince Sullivan, the successor to the Alahardian throne. Sonorah Sonorah'' sɒ’nɒrʌ, officially the '''Empire of Sonorah', also known as the Country of Deserts, is the easternmost country of Dolandile. It’s connected to Terraclea by the Trail of Tears and it borders with the Alyon Ocean. The official language is Sonorian. The Sonorian caravans are said to have found a way to cross Trail of Tears safely, but this information has not been officially confirmed. Sonorah is the third largest country in Dolandile. Its main cities are: Itanehra, the capital city of Sonorah, Dahira, and Berna. There are many citizens living in tiny villages near the cities and Nomads living in the Deserts of Gakka. The climate of Sonorah is diverse because of its landscape. Summers tend to be quite hot in all the regions though. Winter is mild except for the mountains that surround Berna, and the Desert of Gakka is known for its frequent sandstorms. There is a rumor about Dragons being seen in the mountains. Sonorah is ruled by the Chin family – Emperor Ren and his wife, Empress Risa. The Sonorian population’s major income comes from harvest and foreign trade. The density of magic is high in all the regions of the country, but people have learnt to live with it and embrace it. The biggest temple complex in Dolandile was built by the monks in Dahira and gave knowledge and holy orders to many priests and priestesses that live in the city who are treated with utmost respect by other citizens. Maleecia Maleecia ''mʌ’liːʃɪə, officially the' Kingdom of Maleecia', is the southern country of Dolandile and is an island (with sixteen smaller isles included) surrounded by Alyon. The official language is Maleecian. Maleecia is the smallest individual country in Dolandile. The biggest city in Maleecia is '''Ca’Savio', which is also its capital city. The climate of Maleecia is humid and warm, with long, hot summers, warm springs and autumns and short, warm winters. Snowfall has never been recorded in Maleecia. The coastline is marked by long, sandy beaches. Other than that, the landscape is rather plain and consists of mostly fields and little towns. The major income comes from tourism and harvest. Magic is very dim in Maleecia and most citizens have never had any contact with it whatsoever. Maleecia is ruled by the Dorrio family’s heir, king Paolo, and his wife Odette, who was born a princess of Alahard to the Alahardian queen Margot and (deceased) king Edward. The southern country is also known for its extensive mafia, but this fact does not stop the tourists from the other parts of the world from spending their vacation on the island, which is the most popular summer resort in Dolandile.